


White Noise

by amorljh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, tags will come soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorljh/pseuds/amorljh
Summary: coming soon





	White Noise

C O M I N G S O O N


End file.
